fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
DJ Octavio
DJ Octavio (Japanese: DJタコワサ将軍 DJ Takowasa Shogun / General DJ-Takowasa) is the main antagonist and final boss of Splatoon's Hero Mode. He is the leader and king of the Octarians. Description DJ Octavio has the appearance of an octopus with a golden samurai-like helmet, green eyes, and a glowing green scar on one of his tentacles. Two of his tentacles are always crossed, one of them being the one with the scar. His robot has the appearance of a large, floating DJ stage with a turntable. It has four cannons on the front, two large mechanical fists that can be shot out on cords, four green propellants, wasabi plants, and lights inside. Strategies for His Attacks During the boss fight with DJ Octavio, he will try and splat you or crush you with the many weapons equipped to the Octobot. The boss stage and boss itself uses everything you have learnt in Hero Mode. There are five stages to his boss battle, throwing steadily more frantic and diverse attacks at you, while you platform across steadily more treacherous terrain. *'Octotorpedoes' - Missles with faces resembling explode-o-bots, a kamikaze robot seen elsewhere in hero mode. Similarly to those troops, these projectiles explode into a small pool of ink; however, they do so on contact with the player or the ground, not with simple proximity. They can be dodged or shot down in mid-flight. Octotorpedoes appear in all stages of the fight, but are fired more frequently and in larger volleys in later stages. *'Rocket Fists (Unofficial Name)' - Giant metal fists attached to the sides of the Octobot by cords. DJ Octavio will fire these at the player in an attempt to crush him or her. These fists usually will be fired by Octavio after he fires a few Octotorpedos. The player can return the attack to its sender by shooting it with ink, causing the Octobot to be pushed back. This allows the player to advace farther in each stage, as the Octobot's force field would otherwise block the next platforming segment. DJ Octavio fires the rocket fists one at a time in the first stage of the fight, but fires both in quick succession for all subsequent stages of the fight. *'Octarian Spawn Pods (Unofficial Name)' - Dodecahedral containers lobbed at the player from the same ports as the octotorpedoes starting in stage 3. These can be shot down in mid-flight, but if allowed to reach the stage, release an Octarian unit. In stage 3, two are fired simultaneously, one releasing an Octocopter and the other an Octobomber. In stage 4, these are replaced by two Octoballs. Finally, in stage 5, the pods spawn two of the dual-tentacled rapid-fire Octotroopers. *'The Octolaser' - A military-grade Octarian equivalent to the Killer Wail . It operates exactly like its turf war counterpart (though presumably with more lethal force), and must be dodged to avoid being splatted. This weapon is introduced in stage two of the fight, and is used more frequently the later the stage. This attack can be devistating & troublesome when you are dealing with the 5th wave of Tennis Bombs. *'Octomissile' - A large, glowing bomb fired from the main cannon hidden behind Octavio's backdrop, and the only weapon powerful enough to do real, permanent damage to the Octobot. The Bomb flies at the location where the player was when fired, but does not seek them. Shooting the bomb with enough ink can return it to sender, as with the rocket fists, but unlike those, the DJ can deflect it too, and will punch it back at the player for two additional volleys (thus the "Tennis" in the fan name). If the player successfully returns it all three times, Octavio will be unable to block it and the stage will end. The bomb moves faster with each back-and-forth, and does so by a greater amout in later stages: it always starts at the same speed (slower than any other DJ Octavio projectile), but in stage 1 the third shot is about the same speed, where by stage 5 the third shot flies noticably faster than any other of the DJ's attacks. For the first and second stages, the bomb always flies in an overhead arc, but from stage 3 on, the DJ can randomly select to hook it at the player from the right or left as well. While each stage gets steadily more difficult, the basic pattern for defeating it remains the same. First, the player must alternate between returning rocket fists to sender and platforming farther into the stage until the DJ is forced behind final platform of the segment. Then he will begin to fire Tennis Bombs. To defeat the stage, the player must return the bomb to sender three times in succession. Trivia *During an interview. Toru Minegishi (who worked on the game’s sound) revealed that the techno-like music in Octo Valley was actually composed by DJ Octavio and his direct subordinates. Also, it is as if like they broadcast their music in order to control the many Octarians. *Upon returning to this level after beating DJ Octavio for the first time, the initial dialogue will not be repeated. Instead, new dialogue will be used, mainly to re-establish the cutscenes as taking place after the game has in fact been beaten. The player is told that Octavio escaped his snowglobe, and recaptured Cap'n Cuttlefish while he was out eating crabby cakes. *In non-rhotic dialects, the first two syllables of "Octavio" may sound similar to the word "Octave". *The Octobot's Tennis Bombs have small, pink shutter shades just above the front opening. *DJ Octavio is never seen without his wasabi plants, even when captured in the snowglobe after his defeat. Gallery Djoctavio Smash.png|Solo artwork DJOctavio.png|Render of DJ Octavio (original artist unknown) Category:Splatoon Characters Category:Splatoon (series) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Octarians Category:Kings Category:DJs Category:Spoiler-Heavy Pages Category:Final Bosses